


Ruins

by wolfiequake



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Zebes wasn't really home to Samus.





	

Each breath from Samus is shallow, inhaling the stale air of the Chozo ruins filtered through her Power Suit ventilators. The Chozo brought a spark of life with them, and it left when they did. Samus holds her hand to the wall, feeling the cold of the undisturbed stone seep through the metal of her suit. She's barely sixteen by now, and yet too many memories clutter her brain. A pang of sadness hits her as she continues past the pirate-engineered save room and into the deeper parts of the temple- murals of Chozonian triumph and valor line the walls that remind her of a place that was once home.

Now it's not.

It was never home. Home was the place her parents raised her- Virginia and Rodney Aran- both killed. Virginia to that murderer: that bastard Ridley, and in that same moment- one blessed moment- Rodney Aran was killed (smeared among the stars).

Samus doesn't like remembering them.

She dismisses her hollowness. Her past life (never knew the girl in those memories) is none of her business. She doesn't like this feeling she's getting- who was that girl? A hunter would never hide- a hunter would never cry like that.

But Samus Aran does.


End file.
